Angelitos
by Txitxas
Summary: Nadie va a estropear el día de San Valentín a Jet.


Todos los derechos de "Cowboy Bebop" pertenecen a sus autores. Esta historia se escribe sin ánimo de lucro ya que soy un pobre explotado de Asuka y es a ella a quien debéis la existencia de este fic. ¡Feliz San Valentín Asuka!.  
  
ANGELITOS  
-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó Faye echando mano de su pistola.  
  
-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- la contestó Spike flexionando las rodillas dispuesto para saltar hacia ella al menor movimiento sospechoso.  
  
Los dos se encontraban en la cocina enfrentados. A medio camino una solitaria lata de carne al vacío era la causante de tanto alborto. Con tantos gritos Jet entró a ver qué era lo que se estaba cociendo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que era la misma cantinela de todos los días por la mañana.  
  
-¿Queréis dejar de vocear?- preguntó con voz cansada sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarles y bostezando ostensiblemente -es muy temprano para que volváis otra vez a lo mismo-.  
  
-¡Tú no te metas!- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo volviendo la cabeza hacia el otro.  
  
Edo por su parte había dormido como casí todos los días en la zona de gravedad 0 en el centro de la nave. Junto con Ein solía ser el primero en despertarse y juntos iban al salón a jugar un rato hasta que Jet preparaba el desayuno para todos. En esta ocasión, el hambre era mayor de lo normal, por lo que al ruido, se acercó a gatas hasta la cocina sin ser visto por nadie excepto por la mascota, la cual viendo el cariz que tomaba la situación optó por taparse la cara con las patas y quedarse quieto en donde estaba.  
  
-Es una norma por todos conocida que en un día como hoy hay que ser amables- dijo Jet con los brazos en jarras como si estuviera regañando a unos niños -y eso va también por vosotros, ¿qué ejemplo vais a dar a Edo?-.  
  
Al decir esto, la mirada de los tres se posó sobre la niña, quien aprovechando la distracción había llegado hasta la lata y estaba dando buena cuenta de su contenido.  
  
La crispación de Sipke y Faye llegaron a su punto culminante. El rostro de Faye comenzó a enrojecer de rabia y sus nudillos se blanquearon cuando cerró los puños con fuerza. Spike por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido y un ligero tic hacía que una de sus cejas se levantara a intervalos regulares.  
  
Normalmente, Jet no se inmiscuía en las peleas de estos dos, pero en esta ocasión era San Valentín y no iba a dejar que le destrozaran el día. Con disimulo sacó dos pequeños dardos que llevaba en un bolsillo y con un rápido movimiento se los lanzó al cuello. Dos minutos más tarde, Spike y Faye dormían en el suelo narcotizados.  
  
-¡Bueno!- suspiró Jet al verlos dormir -por fin un poco de paz-.  
  
-¡Quiero más!- exclamó Edo levantando la lata hacia el cazarrecompensas.  
***************************************************************************  
  
-¡Vamos despierta!-.  
  
Faye abrió los ojos y tardó unos instantes en enfocar correctamente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó como si esta pesara varias toneladas.  
  
-¡Venga, venga, no tenemos todo el día!-.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó a la voz que la obligaba a despertarse de esa manera.  
  
Como por arte de magia, ante ella se encontraba un hombre muy bien parecido. Era alto sin llegar a ser excesivo, moreno con los ojos oscuros estaba peinado a raya con mucho fijador. Estaba vestido con un elegante frac, en una mano llevaba un bastón con el que se apoyaba indolentemente a la espera de que ella despertara y en la otra un sombrero de copa.  
  
-Lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es...- se quedó un momento pensando antes de terminar la frase -...Valentino, Rodolfo Valentino-.  
  
Sonrió como si lo que había dicho fuera un chiste muy gracioso aunque Faye no le cogió la gracia.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- inquirió Faye levantándose pesadamente.  
  
Rodolfo levantó el brazo para mostrarla en dónde se encontraba y Faye pudo ver un gran salón de baile con una orquesta al fondo tocando una melodía que acompañaba el canto de una mujer de color. Mujeres vestidas con sus mejores galas eran acompañadas por hombres todos con frac alrededor de una pista de baile sentados en mesas redondas con manteles blancos. Una gran araña iluminaba la sala lanzando sus destellos sobre las parejas que bailaban al son ligero de la cantante.  
  
Faye abrió los ojos asombrada. No recordaba haber estado en un sitio así en su vida. Todos iban demasiado elegantes para la ropa que ella llevaba, pero Rodolfo la ofreció su brazo para que le acompañara hacia una de las mesas vacías. Al levantar Faye su brazo para tomar el del hombre, vio que su vestuario había cambiado y llevaba un seductor vestido nacarado con finas líneas de brillantes verticales, un generoso escote insinuaba más que enseñaba y la falda tenía una abertura lateral hasta la mitad de la pierna.  
  
-Vamos- la animó su acompañante -tenemos mesa reservada-.  
  
Pasaron por entre la multitud como un barco surca las olas del mar hasta llegar a su mesa. Rodolfo la retiró la silla y después de ayudarla a sentarse hizo lo propio. Un camarero les trajo una botella de champán y sendas copas para desaparecer luego entre la multitud.  
  
-No está mal el sitio, ¿no crees?- preguntó mientras llenaba la copa de la mujer.  
  
-Bueno... he visto sitios peores- contestó Faye con indiferencia justo antes de apoyar los codos en la mesa y mirar fijamente a los ojos de su acompañante -¿qué es lo que quieres?-.  
  
Rodolfo llenó su copa y la saboreó lentamente antes de contestar -Hoy es San Valentín y todas esas personas están celebrándolo...-.  
  
-Me da igual- cortó secamente Faye -¿qué quieres?-.  
  
-¿Ya no te acuerdas de Florence?- respondió aquel con otra pregunta.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no-.  
  
Rodolfo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño anillo de imitación a oro con un cristal sin valor incrustado y se lo enseñó a Faye. Esta lo cogió y lo observó con curiosidad.  
  
-Ahora le recuerdo- afirmó Faye -estábamos comprometidos hasta que...- .  
  
Rodolfo guiñó un ojo como un maestro que ha conseguido que su alumno llegue a una conclusión lógica después de dejar que él razonara -¡carpe diem!- terminó por decir.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
-Parece mentira lo que pueden pesar estos dos- murmuró Jet mientras metía en su cama a Faye -¡y encima se sonríe!-.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
En La Taberna del Portal, Spike despertó sobre la mesa en la que normalmente se sentaba junto con Vicious todas las noches cuando pertencía a los Dragones Rojos. El ambiente era tal y como había sido siempre. Una vieja máquina de música soltaba sus notas para todo aquel que se dignara a escucharlas, varios hombres sentados en diversas mesas hablaban entre sí y reían sin dejar por eso de estar vigilantes y el camarero limpiaba los vasos como si nunca estuviera satisfecho de la limpieza.  
  
Miró a su alrededor esperando que Vicious apareciera en cualquier momento y al volver la vista al frente, una mujer estaba de pie esperando a que él la invitara a sentarse.  
  
Era un poco más baja que el cazarrecompensas. Su pelo era moreno y corto. Sus ojos marrones irradiaban una inocencia que contrastaba grandemente con el local. Con su manera sencilla de vestir (una simple camisa de cuadros rojos y unos pantalones vaqueros), Spike se dio cuenta que no era una buscona a la caza de clientes.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Spike sin ningún preámbulo.  
  
-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Valentina y me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo- se presentó la jovencita.  
  
-Sería mejor que te fueras a casa. Es muy tarde para que niñas como tú estén en sitios como estos-.  
  
Valentina se sentó a su lado pese a la contestación recibida e hizo un gesto al camarero que trajo dos bebidas de inmediato como si las hubiese tenido preparadas de antemano. Spike ingnoró el vaso y se volvió hacia la chica.  
  
-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. No tengo dinero ni quiero acostarme contigo- explicó con disgusto.  
  
-No he venido a acostarme contigo- respondió tranquilamente Valentina sorbiendo por la pajita que traía su bebida un poco -ni quiero tu dinero. Sólo he venido a traerte esto-.  
  
A continuación sacó una esclava del bolsillo y se la mostró a Spike. Este abrió los ojos ante el objeto y la cogió con fuerza de la muñeca.  
  
-¡¿De dónde has sacado esto?!- preguntó con rabia sin dejar de mirar la esclava.  
  
Valentina cerró el puño e intentó zafarse de la presa -¡me haces daño!- se quejó con voz angustiada.  
  
Spike levantó la vista y se fijó que todos los demás clientes se habían callado. Le observaban hoscamente y más de uno se estaba llevando la mano hacia el arma. Recuperando la serenidad, abrió la palma de la mano y dejó que Valentina retirará su brazo mientras se frotaba la muñeca dolorida.  
  
-¡Eres un bestia!, ¿lo sabías?-.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó escuetamente.  
  
Volvió la sonrisa al rostro de Valentina -yo no quiero nada. Sólo quería saber si habías olvidado cuando hiciste ese regalo-.  
  
-Fue un regalo de San Valentín a una mujer muy querida, pero que ahora...- comenzó a explicar Spike.  
  
Valentina dio una palmada de satisfación antes de exclamar -¡carpe diem!-.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Con el sonido del despertador, Faye y Spike se despertaron al unísono comprobando que estaban cada uno en su camarote. Salieron al pasillo en donde se encontraron de camino al salón pero al que no pudieron entrar. La puerta se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto.  
  
-¡Jet!- gritó Spike -¿estás ahí dentro?-.  
  
Como respuesta, los cerrojos de la puerta cedieron dejando la entrada libre. Los dos entraron sin saber qué les estaba esperando. El salón estaba a oscuras y no se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca.  
  
De pronto, una explosión llenó de luz el comedor y tanto Spike como Faye sacaron sus armas e hicieron fuego hacia donde había sido el fogonazo. Se quedaron como estatuas mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.  
  
Unos segundos después por fin pudieron ver. Frente a ellos se encontraba Jet vestido muy elegante con un frac. En la mano llevaba un pequeño petardo de luz, última moda en Marte, ya explotado y en su cabeza un sombrero de copa con dos agujeros de bala.  
  
-¡¿Se puede sabes qué os pasa?!- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos -¿así es como me pagáis por montaros esta fiesta?-.  
  
Edo salió de detrás del sillón vestida con una camisa de cuadros rojos y unos pantalones vaqueros. No andaba con la soltura normal porque Jet la había obligado a ponerse unas zapatillas y les hizo una reverencia muy seria.  
  
-La mesa está puesta- les anunció.  
  
Jet pareció armarse de paciencia y volvió a sonreír -esta es una celebración para los seres queridos de ahora y de antes. Si vais a montar gresca, lo mejor será que os vayáis por donde habéis venido-.  
  
Spike y Faye se miraron de reojo intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta. Jet esperaba la contestación y se empezaba a impacientar al igual que Edo.  
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jet.  
  
-¡Carpe diem!- dijeron los dos al unísono para luego mirarse ya descaradamente el uno al otro.  
  
Jet soltó una carcajada antes de coger a los dos por los hombros quedando él en medio y empujándoles hacia la mesa.  
  
-¡Creo que San Valentín tiene que trabajar un poquito más!-.  
FIN..................................  
  
Bueno, ya está terminado. Espero que os guste y si me tenéis que decir algo bueno, redskinhead@latinmail.com y si son cosas malas, se las decís a Asuka por explotadora. 


End file.
